


This could be heaven (for everyone)

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Affection, Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	This could be heaven (for everyone)

The bathroom is lit poorly. From the window above the bathtub streams in the sunlight and bounces off the mirror above the sinks. 

It's a rainy day. Not much of it gets through the clouds. Just enough for Crowley to wonder at how lovely the lack of illumination is, how relaxed it makes him feel.

He's sitting in between Aziraphale's legs. His back is pressed against his chest and there are arms wrapped around his middle, holding him lightly.

They listen to the rain drumming against the roof. They listen to each other's heartbeats, to the soft inhales and exhales that prove their presence to the other and sometimes Aziraphale plants a kiss in Crowley's hair.

In response, Crowley's eyelids flutter closed.

He sighs contently into the silence of the bathroom, letting Aziraphale know that he feels it and that it is alright. That he can go on. And so, Aziraphale kisses his neck and his collarbone, thus successfully killing Crowley inside. 

Aziraphale's fingers nudge his head to the side.

He looks at Crowley's lips with impatient want but waits for Crowley to lean in first. Holding his gaze, Crowley brings their mouths together and kisses him softly.

It's tender and delicate like the first "hello" of the day. It's observant and thoughtful. Every kiss is meant to feel like sunrise, like when it’s snowing on Christmas Eve. 

But then, there come the hands; sneaky, demanding hands that know exactly how to tangle themselves in his hair to make him moan into the kiss, to make him grab one of them and press it in between his legs.

"Please," he begs against Aziraphale's lips. “Can you…?”

The breath’s stolen out of him as Aziraphale wraps his hand around him and begins stroking him slowly.

"I've got you, love."

He reattaches their mouths and Crowley’s mind goes blank. It feels so good. The warm water. The kisses that are just as warm. The clever hand underwater, giving him so much attention he wants to burn.

Aziraphale mouths down his neck, eventually stopping to suck at his collarbone. Crowley’s breathing becomes ragged and his hands grip the edges of the bathtub as he leans instinctively into Aziraphale.

Aziraphale’s broken gasp is the hottest sound he’s ever heard.

He drives his hips back again, connecting his bare ass with Aziraphale’s crotch again and that’s it. That’s what’s going to bring him over the edge.

But then Aziraphale bites at his skin and he feels the sting of it spreading through his entire body to the tips of his toes and he has to correct himself because that’s what it finally is. The pleasure overwhelms him and he comes all over Aziraphale’s hand. 

He turns around swiftly. The crook of Aziraphale’s neck feels like a good place to bury his head into and so he does. A quick handwork sends Aziraphale following after him shortly.

Exhausted, Crowley collapses on top of Aziraphale.

He listens as his heartbeat slows down and by the time it’s back to normal, he’s sound asleep.

Aziraphale has no plans to move anytime soon.


End file.
